Scent Chronicle
by Spica M
Summary: Las esencias que cautivaron a Harry y Tom tuvieron una razón en especial para estar ahí, el ayer, el ahora y el mañana: El clavel, el pergamino y las uvas. Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Guardian of carnation

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, todo es de J.K.R. Yo solo amo esta pareja y tergiverso todo a mi favor

_Este fic participa en el reto "Amortentia al azar" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Nota de la autora: Este fic contiene un "What If...?" (¿Y si Tom Riddle hubiera nacido en la era de Harry Potter?) Y tendrá una relacion slash entre Tom Riddle y Harry Potter, un leve OoC por parte de Tom y Harry y finalmente una serie de obsesiones extrañas nacidas con el fin de que este fic cumpla los requerimientos del reto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scent Chronicle: Guardian of carnation<strong>

Cada vez que el prefecto de Slytherin pasaba, Harry no podía dejar de suspirar al sentir ese delicioso aroma a clavel que despedía el joven. Un delicioso, perfecto aroma a clavel como si el joven estuviera dormitando en un campo de claveles antes de partir a clases cada mañana.

El aroma hizo su aparición en su primer año en Hogwarts, después de Halloween había comenzado a oler claveles en el castillo, justo cuando había recibido el mapa del merodeador por parte de su padre y padrino. A veces era un olor opaco y otras veces era un olor fuerte a claveles recién cortados y otras veces era un olor minuciosamente mezclado con la esencia propia del joven que lo poseía.

Cuando les conto a sus padres sobre el delicioso aroma que lo perseguía, sus padres solían decirle que era su imaginación, que no hay claveles en Hogwarts, pero no podía evitar contradecirles. Olía a clavel en los pasillos en donde él pasaba, en las mazmorras de Slytherin y sobre todo, emanaba a clavel en su ropa y él mismo despedía aroma a clavel cada vez que pasaba a su lado y le saludaba o sonreía.

Harry sabía que habían muchas chicas que suspiraban igual que él por el delicioso aroma, sabía que no era el único que se había dado cuenta de eso, incluso su amiga Luna lo había notado, pero ella es mucho más perceptiva que Harry e incluso Neville había olido el aroma a clavel y cuando Harry le pregunto sobre ello, Neville simplemente respondió que era el aroma de claveles rosas, los claveles que se dan a la persona amada que es casi tu obsesión, que los claveles rosas tenían un aroma un poco diferente a las demás clases de claveles, aunque claro que Neville era el genio de herbología y podría diferenciar dos clases de mandrágoras dependiendo de cuando se hayan cosechado.

Odiaba a las chicas que cuchicheaban y creían que ellas eran las que enviaban los claveles, nadie sabía quién los enviaba, pero siempre se podía saber que él entraba por el aroma que desprendía. Algunas creían que era porque él quería a una chica que amaba los claveles, pero no era así, él no necesitaba atraer la atención de nadie porque simplemente era perfecto, no necesitaba nada más que pararse frente a una chica con una sonrisa para que esta aceptara todo; Harry creía que si el prefecto se los pedía, ellas serían capaces de ir solas hasta el fondo del lago y abrazar al calamar solo para ver una sonrisa de esos perfectos labios.

Harry amaba el aroma a clavel del joven, un olor a clavel que era fuerte en algunos días o a veces el aroma a pergamino que tenía siempre era más fuerte que el aroma a clavel y desde luego, cuando el aroma a clavel desvanecía, al día siguiente Harry se hallaba volviendo a inhalar el toxico aroma de su amor platónico a clavel perfectamente mezclado y tenía el fuerte instinto de que podía encontrarlo en cualquier parte del castillo donde estuviera.

Y eso hizo aquel día de Halloween en el que todos habían ido a la cama ya cuando las campanas iban a tocar las doce de la noche y la luna iluminaba todo el castillo. El día siguiente no tenían clases, era un hermoso viernes del día 31 de octubre, el día favorito de sus padres y padrinos y Harry se hallaba caminando poseído por la fuerza seductora y extraña que lo hacía querer ir más y más cerca del dueño de sus sueños más dulces, agridulces y amargos.

Siguió el delicioso aroma por todo el colegio debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, Harry a veces se quedaba un momento quieto esperando a que las brisas de viento llevaran el aroma hasta él, había sido el día en el que el aroma había sido más débil, así que tenía que tener cuidado de que nadie apareciera cerca de él ni de que lo pillasen y, entrando a las mazmorras de Slytherin susurrando la contraseña que se la había sacado a un primer año de Slytherin a cambio de unos productos de la tienda de bromas de Hogsmade, Harry sintió la sala común de Slytherin flotar con el aroma incesante que estaba impregnado en distintos puntos en diferentes intensidades, en el sofá frente al fuego y en la chimenea mezclado con el aroma del fuego y sobre todo en las puertas que llevaban al dormitorio de los hombres.

Pasó por el dormitorio de chicos hasta el dormitorio del prefecto, el aroma era fuerte en ese momento, en la puerta, en el umbral del lecho en donde yacía descansando su obsesión. La emoción y adrenalina corría por sus venas al comprobar que su teoría era cierta, podía hallar a su amor platónico en donde sea por ese delicioso aroma a clavel que dejaba un rastro por todo el lugar, por todo el colegio, por todos los poros de la piel de Harry.

Sin poder entrar por las barreras de protección que el prefecto ha puesto en su puerta, Harry se desilusiona y con un suspiro, deja otro ramo de claveles rosas en la puerta y se va una vez más perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche regresando en silencio y con una desilusión más en su rostro hacia la torre Griffindor.

Bueno, mañana olerá más fuerte los claveles y eso es lo que importa.

**~SC: GC~**

Cuando Tom Riddle abrió la puerta de la mañana siguiente, miro hacia abajo y encontró el exacto ramo de claveles rosas en sus pies y lo recogió rápidamente antes de que alguno de los otros estudiantes de Slytherin despertara y lo metió a su cuarto.

Nadie debía saber de sus regalos semanales, suficiente era con que ellos supieran del aroma a claveles, nadie nunca debía saber de esto, el que envía los claveles es solo suyo y de nadie más, así que se encargará para siempre de eso.

Cerrando la puerta sonrió al ver que su habitación seguía llena de los muchos floreros llenos de claveles rosas que adornaban cada lugar de su habitación, era un hombre posesivo, celoso y arrogante, por eso amaba los claveles rosas, porque eran solo para él, para nadie más, los claveles rosas con el claro significado de que alguien lo amaba con pasión y desespero.

Cada semana, exactamente el día viernes de cada semana, un ramo de claveles rosas hacían su aparición en su puerta desde su segundo año de colegio, al comienzo fue extraño porque nunca nadie le había dado algo a él, todos lo trataban como la mugre de Slytherin, así que era imposible de que fuera alguno de sus compañeros, por lo que estuvo buscando al responsable mucho tiempo, hasta el momento en el que otro ramo hizo su aparición.

Cada semana, un ramo, un año completo de búsqueda incansable por hallar a la persona que lo enviaba para buscar una explicación.

Cuando se cumplieron dos años desde que comenzaron los envíos de los ramos de claveles, Tom había encontrado una forma de hallar a su admirador. Los ramos eran traídos de alguna parte, por lo tanto solo había dos opciones:

—pedirle a un elfo domestico que los traiga

—pedirlos por lechuza

Buscó durante toda la semana una lechuza con ramos de claveles pero no halló ninguna lechuza, por lo tanto fue a las cocinas a preguntarles a los elfos, uno de los elfos acepto ser quien traía los ramos, pero no dijo el nombre de quien se lo pidió, por lo tanto Tom pasó otro año de búsqueda sin resultado.

El tercer año desde que los ramos comenzaron, logró armar una serie de características para encontrar a su admirador secreto y actual obsesión:

—no era un Slytherin

—tenía un acceso a las contraseñas de Slytherin

—podía evadir a los maestros y a Filch

—era un estudiante

—era un año menor que Tom

—era alguien que seguía a Tom la mayor parte del día

Cuando Tom empezó a fijarse por la persona con quien más se encontraba en sus ratos libres, pero era imposible, tantas personas trataban de llamar su atención que era difícil hasta que se fijó en el punto dos de su lista.

Pregunto a todos los estudiantes de Slytherin sobre a quién le dieron la contraseña asegurando que era porque alguien había entrado a robar algo de su compañero Malfoy (aunque en realidad Tom se había llevado algo de Malfoy para que lo ayudase a buscar) y ahí supo que un grupo de chicos de primer año vendían las contraseñas a alguien a cambio de dulces, cosas de la tienda de bromas o galeones.

El único que daba algo a cambio de las contraseñas de Slytherin era Harry Potter.

Pero tenía a su obsesión.

Ahora, en su cuarto año de los ramos, cada que pasaba junto a Harry le sonreía. Aun no podía decir nada.

Pero pronto será.

* * *

><p>El título está basado en la trilogia de Vocaloid: "Color Chronicle", pero se cambió Color por Scent que significa aroma<p>

El título de este capitulo está basado en la primera cancion de la trilogía: "Guardian Blue", pero se cambió el color (Blue) por el aroma (carnation, que significa clavel en ingles)

Esta es la primera parte de los tres capitulos de esta pareja del reto.

Siguiente capítulo: Scent Chronicle: Parchment Reflection

Gracias por leer


	2. Parchment reflection

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K.R.

Nota: como ya se vió en el primer capitulo, este fic participa en un reto así que no lo repetiré aquí.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scent Chronicle: Parchment Reflection<strong>

Era el sexto año de Tom Riddle y el quinto año desde que enviaban los ramos a su puerta y parecía que era algo que nunca se podría cansar.

Hasta aquel desastroso día donde todo había terminado, un sábado en la mañana buscó por toda la mazmorra de Slytherin y descubrió con pánico que no había habido un ramo de claveles ese día.

Una parte de él le decía que debería estar feliz por eso, pero una parte aún más grande de su conciencia le dictaba que se preocupase por ese hecho, que algo iba mal si es que los ramos dejaron de aparecer, que algo ocurrió y que debía averiguar que es.

Si en un caso hipotético el chico de los claveles, Harry Potter, se había cansado de insistir y había encontrado a alguien más para entregar los claveles, Tom no se lo permitiría, los ramos son suyos, el chico es suyo y nadie le quita a Tom Riddle aquello que le pertenece.

Ese día, sin mirar a nadie, sin dirigir una leve pizca de atención a alguien que no lo merezca, Tom Riddle busco y rebusco por todo el castillo a ese joven, al prefecto de Griffindor de quinto año hasta que vio a sus amigos saliendo de la enfermería y su rostro perdió el poco color que tenía al caminar lento, tranquilo, casual por la enfermería para ver que yaciendo en una cama estaba su obsesión, el joven de ojos verdes con un brazo sujeto a su pecho y lo comprendió todo.

Ayer Malfoy se la había pasado hablando sobre la caída mortífera, por culpa de una bludger, de Harry Potter y que cuando el incompetente profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Gilderoy Lockhart había tratado de ayudar había desvanecido los huesos del brazo del joven por lo que tenía que quedarse la noche y mañana en la enfermería hasta que su brazo creciera.

Nunca iba a admitir que suspiro de alivio al ver que su obsesión no lo olvidó y que fue culpa del incompetente de Lockhart el que no haya llegado un ramo el día de hoy.

Sin mirar más, sin dejar que lo mirase, Tom se dirigió a la lechucería a buscar la lechuza blanca que había visto a Harry usar muchas veces cuando recibía correo y se la llevo a la biblioteca donde termino de escribir algo y lo ato a la pata de la lechuza y la dejo salir mientras volvía a su dormitorio mucho más satisfecho que de costumbre.

No se había dado cuenta en ese momento que todo lo que olía en él era el pergamino.

**~SC: PR~**

Harry estaba desesperado, no había fallado ni un solo día en entregar el ramo y ahora todos sus años de esfuerzos se fueron a la basura por el idiota de Lockhart.

Cuando vio a Hedwig entrar volando con una carta en su pata, uso su varita para atraer la carta y abrirla con su brazo bueno.

Olía a pergamino, y un leve rastro de clavel, pero el olor a pergamino era más fuerte que nada y entonces supo quién le envió la carta.

Él le había enviado una carta con su aroma, aroma a pergamino, el aroma de quien esta todos los días en la biblioteca, de quien estudia más duro que los demás, de quien se esfuerza por ganar su lugar en una casa de serpientes que están dispuestas a morderlo si se descuida.

Y ese aroma de esfuerzo y perseverancia era lo que había cautivado a Harry (aunque la apariencia física era un gran bono) y lo había hecho seguirlo como perrito perdido durante los primeros meses de su primer año en el colegio y se dio cuenta que había algo que le faltaba a ese aroma, un aroma dulce como el de los claveles.

Abrió con nerviosismo el sobre y vio la hermosa y elegante caligrafía de quien había seguido tanto tiempo dirigida a él, solo a él, a nadie más.

_Harry Potter_

_Ha entrado a mi conocimiento unos ciertos hechos que te han restringido a la enfermería el día de ayer en la tarde y por lo tanto hasta el día de hoy en la mañana. _

_Exactamente hoy, el ramo de claveles ha faltado._

_Supongo que esto es una mera forma de desearte una pronta recuperación._

_Atentamente_

_T. M. R_

_Pd: espero los claveles el siguiente viernes, ningún otro día._

Con el aroma a pergamino, tinta y las plumas de Hedwig, Harry se conmovió de alguna manera al leer que él sabía quién era el que dejaba los claveles y si no dijo nada, significa que le dejaba continuar.

Con premura convocó un pergamino del escritorio de madame Pomfrey junto con una pluma y tinta para escribir una respuesta rápida y emocionada pero no tan lastimera como lo hubiera hecho hace algunos años cuando comenzó a enviar los ramos.

El aroma a pergamino era todo lo que le había hecho a Harry olvidar que su brazo se estaba recuperando y que aún no debería estar haciendo esfuerzo

Todo por el aroma a pergamino de Tom Riddle.

**~SC: PR~**

En la sala común de Slytherin, un prefecto se hallaba leyendo un libro de pociones cuando una lechuza blanca salida de quien sabe donde apareció frente a él con una carta en su pata.

Los demás miembros de la casa no pudieron hacer nada más que observar a la lechuza y la forma en la que el prefecto Riddle la trataba para leer una carta.

Malfoy, quien observaba todo de una distancia prudente, reparo en que la lechuza era la famosa lechuza blanca de Potter, exactamente llamada Hedwig, y que solía entregar los paquetes de Potter, así que en su mente se creó la pregunta del porque esta lechuza estaría aquí, o más bien dicho. ¿Qué quería hacer Potter escribiéndole a Riddle?

Con sus preguntas en su mente y observando con precisión analítica la situación, Draco Malfoy comenzaba a unir puntos y una hipótesis creciendo en su mente a una gran velocidad.

Tenía estos hechos:

—Potter sabe las contraseñas de Slytherin

—Potter nunca ha entrado a la sala común cuando hay alguien

—se sabe que posiblemente Potter haya entrado más veces

—la persona que envía los ramos de claveles no es de Slytherin

—Potter es un Griffindor que puede meterse en cualquier lado

—Riddle no recibió hoy un ramo

—Potter estaba en la enfermería toda la noche

—Riddle recibe una carta de Potter

—Potter es un año menor que Riddle

—Riddle comenzó a recibir ramos en su segundo año

En consecuencia, la mente de Draco plateo la hipótesis más correcta de todas.

—Potter es quien envía los ramos a Riddle y Riddle se preocupó porque no le llego hoy un ramo así que envió una carta a Potter y este le respondió.

Ajeno a la realización de Malfoy, Tom Riddle se hallaba respondiendo la carta que había enviado su obsesión.

La sala común de Slytherin, siempre con el aroma a claveles de Tom Riddle, se había llenado del aroma clásico de pergaminos y tinta que desgarra el papel por el incesante carteo del prefecto de ese lugar.

**~SC: PR~**

Cuando Harry fue liberado de la enfermería, el aroma a pergamino seguía en su ropa y persona, tantas cartas, tanto por decir y tanto para escribir lo había tenido absorto todo el día en el que sus huesos habían terminado de crecer.

Salió de la enfermería y corrió al lugar donde el aroma a pergamino prevalecía, la biblioteca.

Al entrar, jadeante y desordenado, lo vio ahí, sentado y esperándolo rodeado de tantos libros que Harry no reparaba en tantos de ellos.

Camino a paso vacilante, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza por la emoción de que no sea un momento en su mente delirante ni nada parecido, que es algo que está pasando en ese preciso momento y es real.

Llegar hasta él fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, ningún partido de Quidditch, prueba de pociones o incluso enfrentarse a su madre enfadada había sido tan emocionante como el momento presente, sus sentido se nublaban y lo único que lo mantuvo de pie y caminando fue el delicioso aroma a pergamino que despedía el chico junto con el ya casi olvidado aroma a clavel.

Solo su olfato le decía que era verdad, que él estaba ahí para él, solo para él, esperándolo como cada noche de un viernes espera que llegue el ramo de claveles.

Unas palabras susurrantes, unos tartamudeos que lo hicieron enfadar aunque provocaban risas en su amor platónico y finalmente la emoción que fluía por todo su cuerpo en el momento en el que el prefecto de Slytherin lo besó con intensidad.

Era cálido, reconfortante, ardiente y sobre todo, despertó todos los embotados sentido de Harry y se llenó del aroma a pergamino que tenía él, solo él, nada más, ni el aroma a libros nuevos y viejos, ni el aroma a piedra del castillo, nada.

Solo él y su aroma a pergamino.

* * *

><p>Aquí está la segunda parte de la trilogia Scent Chronicle: Parchment Reflection.<p>

La segunda cancion de la saga de canciones de vocaloid es Red reflection, pero se cambio Red por Parchment (que es pergamino y es el segundo olor que me tocó en el reto)

Ahora se ha establecido una relacion entre los dos personajes (con Tom en su sexto año de colegio y Harry en su quinto año)

Siguiente capitulo: Scent Chronicle: Grape Chronic

Gracias por leer


	3. Grape Chronic

Disclaimer: sigo sin obtener los derechos, así que nada es mío, sigue siendo de J.K.R.

Nota: Con esto acabamos la trilogia y el reto y estoy emocionada.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scent Chronicle: Grape Chronic<strong>

El año en el que Harry se graduó, Tom Riddle paso todos los días enviando y recibiendo cartas de olor a uva con pergamino y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry olía a uva y ese olor iba a sus cartas. A pesar de todo el tiempo que habían enviado cartas, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por las tantas veces en las que un aroma diferente lo llevaba al mundo de sus fantasías donde estaba su admirador obsesionado con los claveles.

Tom Riddle comenzó a pensar desde su graduación que Harry también despedía un aroma delicioso pero en ese entonces no lo sabía bien, siempre que lo abrazaba sentía ese aroma. Un aroma que lo mantenía deseando mantenerlo consigo todo el tiempo, un aroma que lo mantenía estable en sus momentos de más ira y sobre todo, un aroma que solo representaba que su chico estaba cerca

Tom Riddle era ahora el subsecretario del ministerio de magia, un cargo demasiado alto para un recién graduado, pero todos debían admitir que haber obtenido las mejores calificaciones y las más variadas recomendaciones por parte de muchos influyentes del ministerio le ayudaron mucho también (aunque Lucius Malfoy siempre va a negar el haberse impresionado por un mestizo que es aliado de su hijo y mucho menos que fue él quien insistió más en darle el puesto al chico).

La relación del premio anual más deseado del colegio con el admirador de los claveles se había convertido en la comidilla del colegio de magia y hechicería cuando se enteraron en el sexto año del mayor, después de la lesión de Quidditch de Harry Potter. Todos se sorprendieron de que el valiente chico Griffindor sea el insistente admirador de los claveles. Que las chicas que hayan sentido mal después de esto, no era algo nuevo, pero que se hayan formado algunos grupos de chicas que los espiaban juntos había sido la gran sorpresa. Incluso cuando el premio anual se había graduado con los más altos honores los rumores siguieron porque el menor, el admirador de los claveles tenía que graduarse y era el objeto de las miradas, las risas, los cuchicheos y sobre todo, de las miradas de envidia.

Pero Harry no se quejaba, nunca se quejaría de que todos lo vieran por ser quien alcanzo lo inalcanzable, quien obtuvo lo imposible, porque ganar un partido de quidditch en medio de una tormenta es fácil, lo difícil es ganar el corazón del muchacho más frio de todo el mundo.

Cuando Harry regresó a la escuela, Tom se halló encontrando el mismo pánico y vacío que había sentido el día en el que no hubo un ramo de claveles en su puerta. El mismo vacío al hallarse sin el aroma que solía estar en su habitación y en su ropa todo el tiempo, ese sentimiento de vacío lo hizo sentirse enfermo y con desesperación recurrió a lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: buscar un empleo digno para él.

Había estado ocupándose del trabajo tratando de mantenerse cuerdo sin los claveles, sin el aroma a pergamino y sin el extraño pero dulce aroma de Harry, ese aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco y a veces se hallaba a si mismo mirando a la nada analizando el aroma de Harry.

No era una flor

No era un objeto

Era algo más, algo…

**~SC: GC~**

Hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, Tom estaba decidió a ver a su obsesión, sin embargo, sabía que no debía hacerlo porque los padres de él estaban ahí y eso era un gran obstáculo en su plan. A veces pensaba en acercarse al Lord Potter y decirle todo, pero no sabía cómo actuaria respecto a eso, por lo que comenzó a acercársele por cosas normales y a entablar una relación de trabajo amistosa con él como primer punto para conseguir para siempre a su obsesión.

Tom miraba su vino con curiosidad mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos. El vino viene de la vid. La vid es una clase de uva. Y en ese momento, Tom Riddle tuvo la respuesta del aroma de Harry, su Harry olía a uva, una uva añeja como vid, como vino añejo y dulce. Miro a la botella de vino una vez más y supo que no era vino de elfos, era un vino muggle, un vino hecho puramente de vid, un vino solo de uva, un vino que olía similar como Harry, pero Harry era más dulce. Harry tenía el aroma de la uva.

Con esos pensamientos había decidido esperar a ver a Harry una vez más antes de afirmar algo.

El día de su cumpleaños, Harry había aparecido en su casa con un pastel de cumpleaños y una enorme sonrisa. El aroma a uva sobrepasaba al aroma al pastel o al aroma del piso de madera del pequeño lugar que Tom había conseguido del regalo "monetario de Malfoy como celebración de su graduación"

Tom nunca va a admitir que se sintió bien el tener a Harry frente a su puerta a las nueve de la noche del 31 de diciembre. Ignoraba realmente lo que tuvo que hacer Harry para venir hasta su casa a esas horas. Lo que le importaba era tener ese aroma a uva en sus garras y a ese joven con él.

Bebía los rasgos de Harry casi obsesivamente mientras lo disfrutaba como su fuera un buen vino, un vino caro como los que habían en las colecciones de los mejores conocedores de vinos.

Y cuando lo abrazo lo supo.

Harry tenia aroma a uva. Pero no una uva sencilla y llana, no ese sería un aroma muy simple para Harry, Harry olía a uva verde.

**~SC: GC~**

Cuando Harry Potter se graduó, todos vinieron a su fiesta de festejo, todos menos Tom. Harry quería, necesitaba que Tom esté aquí con él. Necesitaba de ese aroma a clavel con pergamino que solía tener, necesitaba ese hombre con él en esos momentos, compartiendo su alegría, pero no estaba.

Era una fecha importante y debía estar, quería que este, pero no estaba, no estaba el aroma a pergamino ni el aroma a claveles que siempre estaba con él cuando entraba a una habitación, nada más que el aroma simple y llano de la uva que siempre ha habido en su hogar. Y eso lo deprimía mucho más, había creído que él iba a estar ahí.

Cuando su padre salió sonriendo unas disculpas, Harry se deprimió más, no estaba Tom, su padre se fue y solo sus padrinos y su madre estaba contentos realmente en esta fiesta. Todos estaban contentos menos el festejado y eso era cruel, todos ellos eran crueles con el pobre Harry.

El padre de Harry lo llamó y Harry acudió al estudio mirando a su padre que estaba serio con una expresión confusa, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo así? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué recibió ahora para estar así?

—Harry, ¿Qué opinas del casamiento?

Con esa pregunta de su padre el mundo de Harry se hizo pedazos, no quería perder a Tom, no quería casarse, pero antes de que pueda responder, su padre continuó viendo su expresión.

—bueno, ahí tienes la respuesta, Harry no quiere casamiento, así que no hay nada, Tom Riddle

Cuando su padre mencionó eso, Harry se giró para hallar a Tom con un ramo en las manos y una leve sonrisa-

—no le dijo con quién, señor Potter, es obvio que pensó que lo iba a casar con una chica, así que tengo que preguntárselo yo mismo

La respuesta de Tom y el caminar lento hicieron que Harry siguiera su figura todo el momento reteniendo la respiración, con su corazón palpitándole más de la cuenta y su olfato gritándole que ese era Tom, el aroma era inconfundible.

—Harry, ¿te casas conmigo?

**~SC: GC~**

La mansión Slytherin, reformada a su antigua gloria, era el hogar del actual ministro, Tom Riddle, quien despertaba del largo sueño nocturno para dar la bienvenida al alba con un dulce aroma a uva entre sus brazos y ahí, durmiendo casi sin ropa, se hallaba su esposo, el joven Lord Potter y jefe del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, Harry Potter.

Unas cuantas palabras susurradas, unos gestos para que ambos despiertes completamente y un beso en la mañana fue lo único que se necesitó para que ambos se levantasen de la cama matrimonial que compartían desde hace ya tantos años.

A veces Tom Riddle se preguntaba si eliminar a los muggles hubiera sido más fácil, pero cuando miraba a Harry perdido en los aromas de las tiendas de perfumes muggle, se retractaba de ese pensamiento.

La mansión Slytherin, al entrar era una deliciosa mezcla de olores en el salón principal, pero aquellos conocedores de aromas podrían darse cuenta que unas habitaciones olían mas a pergaminos y claveles y otras habitaciones solo olían a uva y finalmente la habitación que era una mezcla perfecta de aromas, una habitación que solo con esencias podría contar toda una historia.

Una crónica de esencias.

* * *

><p>Bien, me han quedado muy OoC, lo sé, pero en este mundo, Harry queria atraer la atención de Tom por lo que dejó los claveles y Tom, con la vigilancia constante que hacía para encontrar al admirador que le daba los claveles, no se percató que los años pasaban y por lo tanto no abrió la cámara de los secretos. Con la influencia de Harry en su vida, Tom no tuvo más opción que usar sus influencias para llegar a un cargo alto en el ministerio para lograr su meta de separar a los muggles, ya que queria que Harry sea solo para él, tenia que mostrarle a un Lord noble sangre pura que podia cuidar y proteger a su hijo caso contrario se ganaria un enemigo, con este fin, Tom se acercó poco a poco a James para que no sea tan dificil pedir la mano de Harry en matrimonio y eso es lo que hizo cuando se graduó.<p>

Espero que haya servido mi explicación del OoC.

Gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
